


Bitter Sweet

by KuriDoodleDoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Army AU, Blood, Gun Violence, M/M, Military AU, Mpreg, Multi, Rape, War, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriDoodleDoo/pseuds/KuriDoodleDoo
Summary: To support his family, Otabek will be deployed to serve his country, honoring his son and husband Yuri. Yuri is left alone with their first born, left to reach out to their friends in order to cope with Otabek away.





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am back again with a new fic <3 I will be working between this one and With You In Mind, please be patient with fic uploads! I am also about to begin an English final, that will totally kick my want to write :( Feel free to let me know about new fics you want, or of any errors @kuridoodledoo on tumblr!

The first six years after high school were a huge blur for Yuri. Everything went by way too fast, and he couldn’t really place which events happened when. At some point he had his first drink. Sometime around his 16th birthday he received his old beater car. Other than the fact that he quickly got married at 24 to his high school sweetheart, Otabek Altin, and soon after, close to his 25th birthday, he had found out that he was pregnant with his first child. By then, Otabek had planned out where they were to live, what job he would have, and what kind of life they were going to live with their new child.

 

But nothing ever goes to plan, does it?

 

Yuri worked two jobs until he could no longer hide his stomach, getting fired at both soon after his bosses had confirmed that he was indeed pregnant. He understood. He was probably some kind of liability. That, or it meant they knew he was with a man. Either way, he knew the reason was ridiculous, and he stopped caring. They would get by. Somehow.

 

Otabek decided to pick up a second job as well, leaving them with nearly no time together. Otabek would come home dead tired, wanting to just shower and head to bed. Sure, he would cuddle his husband at night, pulling him close with a hand wrapping around his hip, the smaller man’s back pressed warmly to his chest, but that was hardly enough. He missed seeing his smiling face. When he did get days off, they would just lounge on the couch, hands linked together as movies would play in the background. Sometimes Otabek would go grab some headphones, connecting them to his phone and putting them on Yuri’s stomach.

 

“Do you think it can even hear the music?” Yuri remarks, leaning in closer to his husband.

 

“I don’t know, I read it somewhere…” Otabek sighs. There was a small pause. “Yuri, I am going to join the military.”

 

Taking a minute to process this new information, Yuri looks up at his husband, eyebrows quickly knitting together. “What..?”

 

“Yura, my boss heard I was having a hard time with expenses at home and that I have a baby on the way, so he referred me to a recruiter.” He sighs, leaning in to lay his head on the shoulder. “If I can protect my country, my husband, and my baby, then I am happy.”

 

“Otabek.” Yuri sits up, pushing the headphones away from his belly. “How can you protect me when you are miles away with a bunch of guns pointed at your head!” He stands, walking away into the kitchen. “No. You can’t do that. No one will hire me here, what am I supposed to do with you gone, Beka!?” He turns around in the doorway, looking out as his husband quickly follows him.

 

“Yuri, they will send money here for you, you will have plenty to get by! You won’t even have to work again until the baby grows up a bit-”

 

“Beka, are you fucking crazy? I will have to raise it all by myself! You aren’t actually considering this as an option are you!?” When he sees that Otabek is just staring at him, he looks down, feeling tears begin burning his eyes.

 

“I’ll try to wait until it’s born to be deployed but...yes I am going to do this, Yuri. This is the best option. How else are we supposed to raise our baby? I want it to have the best life possible.”

 

“So that means no father!?”

 

“What..? What do you mean, Yura?” Otabek frowns.

 

“You want our baby to have no father around!? It will be just me! What if you get hurt!” Yuri doesn’t bother to hold back his cries, turning around walking over to the cupboard. “Otabek...Beka, do you not see how bad of an idea this is??” He shakes his head, just slowly sitting on the kitchen floor.

 

Otabek slowly moves over to him, kneeling down beside him. “I promise you I will come back. I promise. I will come back and I will be here for you and our child.” He hugs his husband close, petting through his long blonde hair. “I love you so much...I am doing what is best for our family.”

 

Yuri just nods, quietly crying into Otabek’s chest.

 

Yuri never truly agreed with Otabek becoming a soldier, but he at least came to terms with what would happen. This was what Otabek wanted. This was how they were going to support their first born. Otabek was able to work out that he would stay home until his baby was born, agreeing to be deployed about a month afterward. That would hopefully give him enough time to help Yuri get settled in before he had to leave. He had been training off and on during the rest of Yuri’s pregnancy, making sure to work extra hard so that he could actually go through with this. He wanted the absolute best for his family. If that meant risking his life, so be it.

 

A few months later, a harsh pain had Yuri jolting up out of bed. “Ow fuck…” He groans, shaking his head. “Beka…?” He frowns. These cramps in his back were getting worse. He reaches over, gently pushing on Otabek’s shoulder. “Beka…” A sharp pain shoots up his back, forcing him to cough in slight surprise at it. “O-Oh fuck ow…” He groans, shoving Otabek’s shoulder pretty hard this time. “Hey!!”

 

Otabek frowns, slowly sitting up. “Yuri...what the..are you alright?”

 

Yuri shakes his head, the pain causing his stomach to tighten. “I feel sick.” When Beka comes over to Yuri’s side of the bed, trying to help him stand, he notices the huge puddle of clear liquid that was coating the sheets, and also dripping down Yuri’s legs.

 

“Oh. Shit, Yuri, did your water break?” He forces him to stand up straight, looking around for something to wrap him in. “Come on, we have to go now. You don’t need shoes, it’s fine.” He kisses that small blonde head, breathing relatively fast as he focuses on getting Yuri to the car. He snatches his own bathrobe off of the coatrack they had in the room. “Here, put this on, does it still hurt..?” He was almost afraid to ask, his fear very soon confirmed.

 

“ _OF COURSE IT STILL HURTS!!_ ” Yuri yells in Otabek’s face as he is rushed to the car, sat down, then buckled in. “Oh my _GOD_ please hurry up!! You are taking like, eighty years to move!!” Yuri cries out at a sharp pain, feeling absolutely disgusting and covered in whatever shit came out of him. Sweating, as soon as they were on the road, he had ended up vomiting on himself from both the motion and the pain in his hips and back. When they arrive at the emergency room, Otabek has no problem finding help. Once Yuri is in their hands, Otabek realizes that he hadn’t been breathing, taking this moment to inhale deeply, and breathe back out all of his worries.

 

 _He will be okay. He will be just fine._ A heavy set nurse comes out of the double doors, motioning for Otabek to follow her. “Come. Come here, quick, you want to see your baby come into the world, don’t you?” Otabek can’t help but smile at that sentence. He nods, running with her down the hall, and into a room where Yuri is yelling at doctors, slapping medical equipment away, and cursing up a storm.

 

“Yura, calm down, don’t you want the pain to go away..?” Otabek tries to calm the storm, but Yuri just starts crying. He does what he can to chill him out, or at least get him to stop moving. “There there, it won’t be so bad. Just breathe. Remember when we took that class? You were so pissed because they were teaching you how to breathe.” And just to jab at his lover, “apparently you already forgot.” Yuri glares at him, but calms his breathing.

 

“It hurts…”

 

“I know.”

 

“The fuck you do!” Well. Yeah. He has a point there. “Get this shit out of me before I do it myself!!”

 

“Mr. Altin, you aren’t ready yet...we need to wait just a little bit longer, please relax…”

 

They end up having to stick him on oxygen; he was too far into a panic attack. Otabek sat right beside him, holding his small hand, kissing each finger, the palm, the back of his hand, anything to help him mellow out.

 

When the nurse comes back, checking on Yuri, she confirms that he is ready. Yuri begs Otabek to leave, not wanting to be seen like this. He just agrees, kissing him over and over until he pulls away to leave. He waits anxiously next to another father, not really sure what do or say. The guy looks over, apparently trying to ease his own nerves with a conversation.

 

“Is your wife in there..?” When Otabek shakes his head, he tries again. “Girlfriend?”

 

“Husband.” He rubs his dry lips together, folding his hands together.

 

“Oh. I heard it’s harder for guys…” The other man frowns. “My wife is in there...this is our third kid…” Otabek looks over at the other guy.

 

“Yeah?” He kind of smiles. “This is our first. It was kind of a surprise, but so was everything else I guess. Getting married was a surprise, the baby, and..well yeah. Pretty much everything.” Otabek sighs, rubbing his stressed features. His eyebrows had been permanently knitted together for hours, giving him somewhat of a headache. He rubs his fingers between his brows, sighing deeply.

 

“You’ll make it through. It is always hard. Even with the second one, we were scared we would fail. With love, anything is possible.” The man smiles, gently patting Otabek’s shoulder.

 

_With love, anything is possible. Anything? Then if they had love, they could get through his deployment._

 

As the night went on, Otabek got more and more worried. It was many hours before the same nurse came out to get him. “Mr. Altin? Your husband wants to see you.”

 

Otabek can’t think of another time he had ever stood up that fast. He dashes toward where Yuri’s room was, only getting a little lost. “Yura!” He darts in, sitting down too fast and nearly landing on the floor. “Where’s the baby…?” He looks so concerned, quickly moving hair away from Yuri’s sweaty and tired face.

 

“They..” He sighs. “They are cleaning..” The poor boy is so tired, he can barely even open his eyes. Otabek turns to see who belonged to the footsteps entering the room. Inside of a little rolling incubator was their baby, arms flailing around as it cried and screamed. Otabek jumped up, the doctor smiling, nodding as an indication that it was alright to pick up the babe.

 

“O-Oh my god…” He feels the tears prick his eyes as he slowly lifts up his baby. “Oh my god…” He sniffs, holding that babe almost too gently, one hand under it’s small head, his other arm supporting the small body. “Yuri...so tiny…” He walks back over, carefully sitting down. Yuri reaches over the safety rail on the bed, gently petting his baby’s smooth head. Otabek turns to the doctor, but before he can ask the question, the doctor is already answering.

 

“He is a boy.” The doctor smiles, stepping out to give the new parents some alone time.

 

“My baby boy...Yuri, look at our boy...this is amazing…” He wouldn’t have admitted it later, but he was definitely crying.

 

“Let’s name him Alexei…” Yuri smiles, looking to Otabek. “Defender of man…” When Otabek looks back up at him, biting his lip.

 

“He will be such a tough boy, Yurochka…” He smiles, standing and gently handing over his baby to his husband. “Hold him, my love…”

 

Yuri falls asleep holding his new son, Otabek just petting through his hair until he passes out. Once he is asleep, Beka turns around, pacing the room a bit. Great. He didn’t want to leave his family behind. What if his son didn’t even know him by the time he got back? What if Alexei was afraid of him? Would Yuri find someone else? No. None of that would happen. He knew it. They would be able to Skype. Even if he had to be a daddy through the phone, he would do his absolute best. He was going to serve his country, and honor his husband while doing so.

 

From now on, Otabek would give Yuri the life he deserved. He would make sure that no matter what, Yuri was comfortable. Everything he did from here on out would be for his husband and son. No more selfish Otabek.

 

***

 

It soon came time for Otabek to pack his things and leave. He was already in uniform, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. They made sure to get a million pictures together before this day, including professional family photos to put around the house, and for Otabek to take with him. Settling in with the baby was surprisingly easy. Sure, he woke up a lot and was a little more than fussy, but aside from the usual baby stuff, it was pretty alright.

 

Yuri has Alexei already in the car seat, just carrying him out to their car and locking the hard plastic into place. “Beka are you ready..?” He smiles slightly, holding a small rectangular paper.

 

“Yeah. What’s that?” Otabek steps out of the house, closing the door behind him once it is locked.

 

“Oh. Just a gift. I’ll give it to you when we get to the airport, okay?” He grins, putting it back into his pocket. Otabek smirks, leaning down and kissing him sweetly in response. He sets his bag inside of the trunk, closing it with both hands. He can’t help but feel a little more than anxious. The last thing he _wants_ to do is leave his family, but he knows he has to. It is for the better.

 

The car ride there was mostly silent, Alexei babbling in the back. Yuri had turned on the radio as Otabek took his hand before he could move it back over to the steering wheel. “I love you so much, Yura…” He kisses his hand, letting it go and laying his own hand across Yuri’s thigh. “I will try to call you every night before bed. Make sure you send me a lot of pictures in the mail, okay?” Yuri just nods, starting to tear up as the pull into the airport parking lot. The family files out of the car with Alexei in the stroller. Checking his bag and going through security wasn’t that big of a deal. He knew what not to bring in his pockets; whatever would set off the alarms, they let him know about beforehand. The worst part of the airport was waiting for his flight. It gave him way too much time to think about what was to come. Yuri wouldn’t stop crying, and Otabek just held their baby close to his chest.

 

“Yuri…” He sighs, lifting his chin. “Your eyes...you have the unforgettable eyes of a soldier.” Otabek leans in, pressing their foreheads together. “You are the strongest man alive. I want you to prove that to me, you understand.” He kisses him softly. “I love you.” The woman over the intercom announces that his flight was boarding, so he stands and kisses his baby boy’s head. “Stay strong, little one…” He hands his boy back to Yuri, surround them both in a tight hug.

 

“I love you so much, Otabek. You better come back without a single scratch…” Yuri pulls away, kissing him deeply. He waves Alexei’s little hand as Beka walks away, speaking for the baby who obviously can’t talk. “Bye, daddy!” Yuri smiles, tears slipping down his cheeks.

 

Otabek is almost out the door, but he turns around, rushing back to kiss Yuri one last time. “I’ll call you as soon as I land.”

  
And for the last time for months, maybe even years, they kissed.


	2. Helpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it was Otabek’s turn to pause. “Will you please get Yuri out of the damn house?” He sighed, “I know he hasn’t left since I did. He needs to get out and do something. He sounds so depressed all the time when I talk to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is getting so much more attention that I thought it would! I am impressed <3 Thank you for all of the love and support you all have shown me~! Prepare for some feels <3<3<3

The first month without Otabek was the hardest. Everything made Yuri cry. He would cry while eating dinner, he would cry while changing Alexei, he would cry while falling asleep. He often slept in the middle of the bed, clinging to a body pillow and silently imagining the things Otabek would say to him to help him calm down. He would sometimes fall asleep with his son in his arms, but he woke up with a start every time the baby made any noise or movement. He was so afraid of crushing him while he slept.

 

He ended up building a small pillow fort for his babe, putting a few pillows on either side so he wouldn’t roll over and smother himself in the sheets. He put the softest blanket he had over his son, and slept with the more scratchy one over himself. He hummed a soft lullaby, mostly for himself since his child was already asleep. 

 

Yuri found himself still laying away, a soft ringtone playing in the background of his deep thoughts. He sat up, unplugging the charger and answering the Skype call. 

 

“Beka-!” He winced slightly, forgetting his baby was asleep. He sat up and walked out of the room, a smile glued to his face. He turned on his camera. “Hey, Love! What time is it there…?”

 

_ “Hey, baby..it’s almost noon. What about for you?”  _ Otabek smiled, so beyond happy to see his husband’s face after almost three months of being too busy to even text. Sure, they had letters, but that was hardly enough.

 

“It’s almost three in the morning.” He frowned as he sat on the couch and held his phone at a slightly better angle. “God..you’re covered in dirt.” He laughed just a bit. “Don’t you boys ever shower there?”

 

_ “Of course we shower! We are fighters, not pigs!”  _ Otabek grinned, rubbing some of the dirt off of his face. “ _ God, I didn’t realize how much I missed your face, babe.” _

 

Yuri sighed, smiling as sweetly as he could. “Yeah...I guess I could say I missed yours too...dirty or not.” He giggled, so excited to see his husband.

 

_ “I miss Alexei...how have things been going there?” _ Otabek bites his lip, really hoping for a good report.

 

“Things are alright. Viktor’s pig comes over to babysit while I go to work.” He let out a short hum, a signal that he remembered something relatively important. “Oh yeah. I got a job working at the supermarket. They gave me really good hours, and the pay isn’t too horrible.” It was pretty obvious that he was hopeful, maybe a good job would bring Otabek back. 

 

_ “I’m proud of you.”  _ He smiled, just sort of pausing to look over his husband.  _ “Your eyes, love…” _

 

Yuri blinked, shaking his head. “Oh, don’t you start with that sappy shit again, Beka!” Despite his words, he was actually okay with it. He loved the way Otabek would go on and on about certain features of his face. After a long moment, Yuri finally spoke. “Do you want to stay on until I fall asleep..? I haven’t really had the easiest time getting my head to shut the fuck up for five minutes so I can get some rest.”

 

_ “Of course, my love. Go get settled, I’ll sing to you like last time.”  _ Even if he didn’t look like he did, Otabek had an amazing voice. No one ever really expected him to be such a beautiful singer. Once Yuri had settled into the blankets and pillows, he sighed, setting his phone up on the bedside table and plugging it in once more.  _ “What’ll it be tonight, babe?” _

 

Yuri knew exactly what he wanted to hear this time. He had been dreaming of Otabek singing this song for awhile now, this being his chance to finally hear it. He smiled, trying to look like he was thinking about it, and totally didn't have the answer already. “Thinking Out Loud.”

 

Otabek smirked just a touch, seeing right through Yuri’s act. With that, he sung the song to his lover, not giving a care to anyone around him, not giving a care to anyone else who heard. This was for his babe, nothing came above his man. .

 

_ “ _ _ So honey now, Take me into your loving arms, Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud, Maybe we found love right where we are, Oh, baby we found love right where we are...” _

 

By the end of the song, Yuri’s eyes were fully closed. “I love you to the moon and back, Yura…” As Otabek hung up, he rubbed his face and let his head fall back. He sat up from where he had been sitting to talk to his Yuri, putting his laptop away and standing to stretch. The day had already  been long, it sucked more now that his love was in bed. When he turned to head out the door, one of his roommates stopped him. 

 

“Sheesh, Bek. We didn’t know you could sing like that. That was pretty damn good, if you ask me. Who was that for, your son?” 

 

“No. It was for my husband. He couldn’t fall asleep.” He smiled fondly, looking a little more than tired. “I think I’m gunna go catch up on some sleep. Wake me up before you all go for dinner, got it?” He laughed on his way to his bed, thinking of Yuri’s face. He sat on his bed for a moment before a light bulb goes off in his head.  _ Right. _ That little ‘gift’ Yuri gave him before he left in the airport. He took it out of his pocket, gazing over the small photograph. It was Yuri and himself when they had gotten married, Yuri all done up and beautiful as always, their hands clasped together tightly, kissing each other like it would be their last one. On the back was a quickly written note.

 

_ Beka, don’t you dare forget this day, don’t ever forget how much love flowed from my lips and onto yours, how much care I held your  hand with. I will always love you. -Your Yura _

He smiled fondly, kissing the picture with his eyes closed before laying it under his pillow. He sighed, rubbing his face for the umpteenth time, and finally deciding a nap was probably his best option. He hadn’t gotten much sleep for what felt like months, and finally having a day off was an amazing excuse to take a midday nap.

 

***

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck how busy you are, Viktor!! Come over here right now and help me!!” Yuri yelled into the phone, nearly in tears over his child. “He won’t stop coughing!! Why is he coughing so fucking much!?” He let out a hiccup, threatening to start crying. 

 

_ “Alright alright, Yura, calm down, yelling won’t help him, alright? Hold him upright, slowly rub his back, I’m on my way. I’m bringing Yuuri.” _

 

“Don’t bring your stupid pig, what does he fucking know?” Yuri was definitely crying, doing exactly as Viktor told him. It was obviously not working, and now his baby was crying as well.  _ Come the fuck on, there has to be  _ **_something_ ** _ I can do!  _

 

_ “He teaches children full-time. He probably knows more than we do.”  _ Viktor sighed into the phone, turning it on speaker and setting it down on his knee as he drove.  _ “We don’t live that far away, we will be there soon. I’ll talk to you when I get there, alright?”  _ He reached down to where his phone was, hanging up. They truly weren’t that far away, only a few blocks, and it took them less than five minutes to drive to where the panicking boy was housed.

 

Yuri paced the hall, gently bouncing his son to hopefully help him work out whatever was going on in his throat. “Shh...shh, please stop coughing…” He groaned as he sweetly petted his head, nearly running to the door when he heard the couple drive up. He sort of missed human interaction. It had been a while. He seemed to have distanced himself from everyone, still in slight confusion or shock over Otabek leaving. “Vitya!” He choked out a sob, falling against Viktor’s chest and definitely welcoming the hug that came with. 

 

“Shh...let me see him…” Viktor reached down, taking the coughing child. His eyes went wide as the cough suddenly stopped.  _ Shit. _ He quickly moved to the couch and repositioned the baby, turning him over so Alexei’s belly was on his forearm. He gently patted his back, hoping the kid would spit up whatever he was choking on. He gave a few firm and quick pats between the small baby’s shoulder blades, Yuri just watching in horror as his one and only son choked. The only thing he could think to do was call Otabek. He called over Skype three full times, the fourth finally getting an answer.

 

_ “Hold on, he’s asleep.”  _ A deep voice answered, then left to find Otabek. The fast footsteps could be heard rushing to the laptop.

 

_ “Is everything alright?”  _ Otabek looked into the blank screen, kind of feeling bad for not having heard the call. But honestly, how could he have? He was fast asleep.  _ “Sorry I missed your call, babe-” _

 

“A-Alexei is choking and Viktor is trying to help, he was coughing and now he isn’t I don’t know what to do!” Yuri was sobbing into the phone, Yuuri hugging him and petting through his hair. 

 

Otabek felt his heart try to climb up through his throat. His eyes widened and he just gulped to keep down the anxious bile.  _ “Oh my god…”  _ Otabek felt his hands begin to shake.  _ “Breathe, Yura, everything will be okay, I promise…”  _  He listens close, hearing baby cries.  _ “Is he okay? Yuri, I can hear him, what’s going on..?”  _ His own tears began pricking his eyes. He quickly got up, shutting the door to the room he was in, signaling that he really didn’t want anyone else in there while he calmed his husband down from a panic attack.

 

Yuri didn’t answer for a while, fussing rightfully over his baby and trying to figure out what in the hell caused it. Turns out the plastic piece from his sweater’s draw string was lodged in his throat. Yuuri came to the phone, picking it up to explain. 

 

“A piece of Yuri’s sweater was stuck in Alexei’s throat. He must have been sucking on it while Yurio was holding him.” Yuuri sounded oddly calm, but there was still an undertone of anxiety in his voice.

 

_ “Is he okay? Does he need to go to the emergency room?” _

 

“No, he’s alright now. He threw it up and now they are just trying to give him something to drink, I think.” Yuuri paused for a moment, humming softly. “How is it there?”

 

Otabek smiled just a bit. He hadn’t really talked to anyone other than Yuri, but their conversations ended up being the exact same every time.  _ I miss you, I love you, I wish you didn’t go. _ He liked the thought of having a normal conversation for once.  _ “Things are fine. It’s pretty hot here. The other guys are super cool, the girls are scary here. I wouldn’t fuck with them.” _

 

Yuuri laughed, shaking his head. “Wow. Sounds intense.”

 

Now it was Otabek’s turn to pause.  _ “Will you please get Yuri out of the damn house?”  _ He sighed,  _ “I know he hasn’t left since I did. He needs to get out and do something. He sounds so depressed all the time when I talk to him.” _

 

“Viktor and I were thinking about taking him and Alexei with us to zoo. Alexei will love the animals, and maybe Yurio can live to take in some sunshine.” Yuuri laughed, checking his watch and gazing into the kitchen.

 

As their conversation went on, Viktor was in the kitchen with Yuri. “This isn’t your fault, you didn’t know. Look, he’s fine now, da?” Viktor placed the baby into Yuri’s hands, holding the bottle up as he drank. “You two made such an adorable baby, I can’t believe I’m already a grandpa!” Viktor put one hand on his cheek, wiggling his shoulders in excitement. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Vitya, that would imply that you’re my dad!”

 

“Oh hush now, little Yurio, we already went through this. I have legally adopted you, you are mine now.” Yuuri came in just in time to hear that last bit. 

 

“Are you harassing Yurio again..?” He smiled, walking over to wrap his arms around his husband’s waist.

 

Viktor whined, shaking his head, still holding the bottle up for the baby boy. “No, not at all! I am too busy fawning over this perfect little baby...don’t you want one of your own, Yuuuuri~?”

 

“For the love of all that is holy, you two better not fucking reproduce.” Yuri glared, but he was also smirking. He knew for a fact his baby was the cutest little fucker in the history of little fuckers. Yes, this was a competition. “Now go home, I don’t need help anymore…”

 

Yuuri frowned, watching as Yuri was already drifting into his isolated self. “Why don’t you come over for breakfast or something?” He really did want to do as Otabek told him. “I’ll make whatever you want to eat, I promise. Won’t it be fun to get out of the house for awhile?”

 

It took Yuri a moment to think. He hadn’t left the house for longer than a trip to the grocery store in months. He sometimes took Alexei to the park, but he only really went for twenty minutes at a time. “I guess I’ll go. But you’re getting the diaper bag ready! Don’t forget anything or I’ll wring your damn neck.” He watched as Yuuri scampered off, just standing there with Viktor. 

 

It didn’t take much longer for Yuuri to be done with the bag, coming out and holding it up. “Ready? I’m sure Makkachin will be excited to meet the new baby!”

  
“He better not lick all over my kid, I am  _ not _ afraid to poke your dog in the eyes, Vitya.” 


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Honey, as much as I would love to be there, I just can’t make it.” Otabek frowned into the webcam, his chin resting on his hand. “You know I want to be there, Yura…”

Ever since Alexei had been old enough to start school, Yuri had been getting shit for being a ‘single’ dad. He would usually ignore it, even the more deep comments, but sometimes it got to be too much. He would tuck Alexei into bed, make sure he was asleep, then lie in his own bed and sob. The sobs weren’t just tears coming down his cheeks, his chest would heave, his stomach muscles would clench and force him to curl inward on himself, the sounds coming out of him were harsh and guttural. His depression reared its ugly head, coming down full force on nights like these. It only got worse when he received the bad news.

 

_ “Honey, as much as I would love to be there, I just can’t make it.”  _ Otabek frowned into the webcam, his chin resting on his hand.  _ “You know I want to be there, Yura…” _

 

Yuri openly cried in the call for the first time in awhile. “He will be so upset, Beka!” He frowned, covering his face and just shaking. 

 

_ “I know, I know, I tried so hard to get those days home. We are just stuck here, we are protecting these people, babe, I’m so sorry.”  _ Otabek sighed, wishing he could reach through and just hold his Yuri.

 

Their son was turning ten, quite excited to be in the double digits now. He was telling all of his friends that they could meet his awesome dad, and talking about how cool he was. In reality, they only got to talk over Skype. For the nine years he’d been alive, Otabek continued to volunteer for things that the other men went home for. Otabek had come home once for Christmas when he was much younger, but he doesn’t really remember much. Just the presents and the hugs. 

 

“Otabek, you promised him you would be here…” Yuri looked directly into the webcam. “You shouldn’t have made that promise if you knew how busy you were.”

 

_ “I know, that was crazy of me to promise that.” _ Otabek frowned deeper, remembering that at some point he has to alert his son to the bad news. _ “Do you want to tell him, or should I?” _

 

“I will. I don’t want him to get upset and hurt the laptop.”

 

Otabek sat up straight.  _ “He’s still having problems with that?” _

 

“If one of your parents were always gone, kids constantly made fun of you, and the parents of other students, even the teachers made snarky remarks about your in-house parent, you would  _ probably _ be a little fucked up too!” Yuri paused, shaking his head. 

 

A much longer pause came from Otabek’s end, Yuri almost thinking that the call was frozen.  _ “What are they saying about you, love?” _

 

“Nothing.” Yuri answered much too fast for it to have been nothing.

 

_ “Yura.”  _

 

“They just...they think I’m sleeping around while you’re gone. They keep talking about me being in it for the money and the free home.” Which wasn’t even close to true. He had to keep up part of the utilities by working three jobs. Believe or not, the army didn’t pay much.

 

_ “And they say that shit to him?”  _ Otabek nearly grinned maliciously as he thought about the things he was going to say or do to those teachers, but he kept his face serious for his hubby.

 

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is...just...he’ll be fine when he gets to see you again, alright?” Yuri rubs at his face. “I’ll talk to him tonight, and I’ll see if he is up for conversation later, okay?” When he saw Otabek nod, he just smiled a tiny smile. “ _ Ya lyublyu tebya _ . I’ll talk to you later.”

 

_ “Men de seni jaqsı köremin.”  _ Otabek grinned, blowing his husband a kiss.  _ “Don’t worry. I’ll be there soon enough.” _

 

***

 

Viktor and Yuuri ended up coming over almost everyday then entire week leading up to Alexei’s tenth birthday. Since his father wouldn’t be there, Yuri wanted it to be absolutely perfect. He even invited the children even if their parents were total jackasses. Usually, he would put himself first above anyone else’s comfort, but this was his own flesh and blood, his one and only son, his beautiful boy.

 

They decorated the entire living room, the whole kitchen, and everything looked like Ninja Turtle fans had thrown up on it. He made sure, 100%, that his son would not change his mind whatsoever, he didn’t want any reason for Alexei to be upset at his party. He saved up month’s worth of paychecks to pay for the things this party had going on. Sure, money wouldn’t fill the void in his son’s heart from Otabek being gone, but it would at least cheer him up for the day. He couldn’t stand seeing the boy cry like he did when he broke out the news.

 

“...ra..?”  _ What was that noise? _ “Yura.”  _ Oh.  _ It was Yuuri trying to snap him back to reality.

 

“Yeah. Sorry, what?” 

 

“Someone is here to see you, I believe.”

 

_ Shit, guests already? _ He grumbled as he went to the door. He had a slight scowl on his face as he unlocked and opened his front door, expecting to be at least eye level with whoever was there. Boy was he wrong. With a slight confusion, he slowly looked down, a large smile planting itself right on his lips.

 

“G-Grandpa..” He smiled wide, stepping aside so his grandfather could wheel in. Once he was in and the door was shut, he got down on one knee, wrapping his arms around his grandpa as far as the stupid wheelchair would allow. “It is so nice to see you again…”

 

“Oh Yurochka, you look so young still, such a beautiful boy you are…” Nikolai gently hugged his grandson back, patting him on his blonde head. “My dear, where is that rotten great grandson of mine, hm?”

 

“Oh, grandpa, don’t call him that! He’s probably in his room. I’ll call him out-”

 

“Don’t worry about that, I will go to him, yes? You keep working hard like you always do…” The old man flashed him a nearly toothless grin, slowly but surely wheeling toward the back of the house. Yuri just shook his head, laughing softly. He found himself placing one hand over his heart, so happy to see Nikolai still around and moving. He turned quickly when the front door opened, but it was only his mother. For some reason, he hadn’t thought of the fact that she probably had to have driven his grandpa here.  _ Whoops. _

 

“Mama, I’m sorry I didn’t-”

 

“No no no. You were caught up with your dedushka as always.” She smiled sweetly and lovingly, gently closing the door behind her. “What a long drive, are you trying to hide from your dear mother?” She walked toward Yuri, hugging him close, a hug he happily returned.

 

It didn’t take long for his mother to join in the decorating, and soon enough people began to show up. Yuri had Alexei and Nikolai come out of the room, which took him forever because they were playing cars, but eventually he gave them the signature  _ Mom Stare _ , sending them out of the room at once. He laughed at how childish his papa still was when playing with his son. It made his heart so fluttery.

 

The party all went as planned, everything set up to a tee, Yuri catching any slight mistakes before anyone else could. Zero flaws meant zero reasons for anyone to hate him any longer. He was doing an amazing job as a single parent, and dammit, he wanted to prove that. 

 

“Hey, dad! Can we have cake now? And do presents!?” Alexei tugged on Yuri’s shirt, smiling up at him with a wide toothy grin.

 

“Yes, I suppose that would be fine…” He went to the refrigerator, removing the cake from it and carefully moving it to the table. “Alright, Lex, go sit in your special chair, I’ll bring this to you.” Yuri couldn’t help but smile at his boy’s excitement. He allowed the young boy to help put the ten candles in. “Are you ready?” As they begun the birthday song, Yuri found himself rolling his eyes at the sound of the front door opening and closing. 

 

_ Happy birthday to you! _

 

They really couldn’t wait to smoke or  _ whatever _ until at least after the song?

 

_ Happy birthday to you! _

 

How trashy, it was a thirty second song.

 

_ Happy birthday, dear Alexei! _

 

Yuri felt a hand snake around his waist, causing him to jump. 

 

_ Happy birthday to you! _

 

Yuri quickly turned, eyes blown wide at the sight before him. There, in his uniform, holding a large bouquet of flowers and a wrapped gift was his husband. “O-Oh my god.”

 

“Daddy!!” Alexei didn’t even blow out the candles, he just jumped out of his chair and ran full speed to his father.

 

“Hey big guy!!” Otabek laughed heartily, lifting his son up into the air after quickly setting his things down. “There’s my little man, wow! Look how big you are..!” He could feel himself getting choked up, but he held it together, squeezing his son tight. A parent that had been close to the cake quickly blew out the candles for Alexei, definitely not wanting this special moment to be ruined by the house burning down or something.

 

“B-Beka, what the hell are you doing here!?” Yuri shook as he all but threw himself under one of Otabek’s arms, the one that wasn’t holding his crying son.

 

“Don’t worry about it, my love, just let me hold you…” He pulled his babies close, kissing their heads over and over again. He didn’t even mind the pictures being taken, he was just...beyond happy to be with his family again. This went on for minutes, Yuri finally peeling away when he thought he had gotten himself together enough. At that point, Alexei was alright with being put down, holding his dad’s hand tightly.

 

“Daddy, come sit with me, please!? I wanna open presents, can I sit on your lap?” Yuri and Otabek almost choked out a unison sob, but they were able to hold it together. Damn, their son was good at jerking on their emotions, happy or sad, didn’t matter.

 

“Of course, babe, I’ll sit wherever you want me to, got it?” Otabek grinned, plopping down in a chair and lifting Alexei up onto his lap. 

 

They went about opening presents and taking pictures, Yuri busying himself with the flowers, finding a vase for them. He turned back, looking over his two beautiful boys. It almost felt like a dream, watching them talk like they were, smile like they were, it nearly felt impossible that the three of them would ever smile like this again. But here they were, against the odds, reunited once again. 

 

The gifts were stacked nicely on the table so they could dissect them later and cut away all of the pesky packaging. Yuri had all but pushed everyone to leave who wasn’t family, which meant, of course, Yuuri and Viktor got to stay awhile longer. Once all of the other parents were gone, Otabek was quickly swept into conversation about his experiences, his life in the other countries, how he planned his trip here, such things like that. As it got later, Yuri’s grandfather and mother left, they had a long drive home. Now it was just the trio, plus Viktor and Yuuri. They stayed for another hour, just chatting while Yuri cleaned up, leaving barely before ten o’ clock. 

 

When he heard the goodbye’s and the door closing, he listened closely as Otabek talked Alexei into heading to bed.  _ Yeah, so easy for you. You should see him when you’re  _ **_not_ ** _ here. _ He rolled his eyes, starting to wash some of the dishes. The knife, the plates, the bowls, the spoons, he just needed to keep his hands busy.

 

He had been scrubbing the same plate for about ten minutes when he felt warm hands land delicately on his shoulders. It was almost like Otabek had broken a dam, tears instantly flowing when hands were laid on him. Yuri turned quickly, shutting off the water before hugging to Otabek tightly. 

 

“I cannot believe this is real...you’re actually here…”

 

“Well believe it, Yura…” He brings him closer, easily lifting him up onto the counter and gently holding him by the chin. “I have missed you so. Fucking. Much.” Otabek leaned in, pressing a slow and gentle kiss to Yuri’s lips, his hands sneaking up and holding Yuri’s face, his fingers grazing over his ears, both thumbs stroking his cheeks. He pulled him in close, welcoming the hands that undid his jacket and crept in.

  
Yuri was quickly melting, sighing deeply through his nose. When Otabek pulled away, a soft sucking sound felt almost too loud. “I missed you too…” Yuri grinned, snaking his arms around Otabek’s neck. “As much as I did, you smell like you should probably take a shower before getting into our bed.” Yuri can’t help but smile, pushing Otabek away and taking his hand. “Besides...I wouldn’t mind seeing how much muscle you have hidden under all that clothing, hm?” Otabek smirks, whisking Yuri off to the master bathroom in a hurry to  _ show off those muscles. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah I am sorry for the feels!! I hope you enjoyed <3 There will be some smut in the next chapter, but if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, you can skip right over it. I won't put any story changing stuff in there, meaning the chapter will be quite short. However, if you are all for that gayness in the anus, be patient, and I shall deliver~! Feel free to drop suggestions off @kuridoodledoo on tumblr! I love new ideas~!


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek tries to get some sexy time, but a little something gets in the way.

It didn’t take long for Otabek to have Yuri naked and pushed up against the wall, both of them overflowing with lust and pure passion for each other’s bodies. Yuri had his fingers locked together behind Otabek’s head, Otabek pushing his hands through Yuri’s hair, gently tugging down near the base of his head. His face was deep in Yuri’s skin, licking and sucking at the junction of his shoulder and neck, making sure to leave small bites here and there. Yuri had his head tilted back, pressing it against the wall as he quietly moaned toward the ceiling. 

 

“ _ G-God _ Beka…” He groans, rolling his hips uncontrollably. Otabek continued his attack, however, dragging his strong hands down to grip Yuri’s hips, pulling them harshly to his own. He finally found himself pulling away from Yuri’s neck, making a soft slurping noise as he reeled his drool back in, then planted a few kisses on his lips.

 

“Sorry, baby...you just...look really good right now.” He pressed closer, looking into Yuri’s bright green eyes. “My hand only gets me so far when you’re not there…” He smirked, whispering into Yuri’s ear.

 

“Then do something about it.” Yuri makes demand, standing up straight and narrowing his eyes at Otabek. “You leave for this long and you are only going to  _ imply _ that you want to fuck my brains straight out of my head? Oh no. No no no.”  He placed one hand on Otabek’s chest, looking him up and down. 

 

“Sounds like I’m not the only one who missed it.” Otabek pressed him back against the wall, hooking one of his hands up under Yuri’s knee and lifting it up, pressing himself between Yuri’s legs with ease. He grunts softly, rolling his skilled hips. 

 

“I-I don’t remember you being this carved when I last saw you...fuck, Beka…”

 

“Yep. That is the plan.” Otabek rolls his hips with a little more power this time, deciding that this would work better if he just picked his short boyfriend up. He lifts him off of the floor, making sure to have him wrap his legs around his own waist. “Is this okay for you?” He caresses Yuri’s face with care, kissing his cheek and chin, and eventually his lips. 

 

“Da...it is fine.”

 

It was almost like a switch had flipped, Otabek was suddenly bucking into Yuri, grinding their bodies together, encouraged by heated moans and breathy encores. Yuri would whisper  _ again, _ and Otabek happily complied. Otabek would whisper dirty thoughts into Yuri’s ear, causing him to whimper in need.

 

“I miss seeing you on your back, babe...I’ve never heard of anyone getting their legs up like you do…” Yuri moans, begging him to keep talking like that. “I can’t wait to fold you in half over our bed again...you’ll present me with that pretty ass, won’t you?”

 

“Y-Yes! Yes I will just...just do me, Beka!!” Yuri looks around quickly, moving his hips in time with Otabek, trying to find some kind of something to help out this process. It felt like their first time all over again.

 

Otabek began rummaging through their cabinets, having to set his baby down for a moment in order to properly look for something. “God dammit, you don’t keep lube in here somewhere??” He groans, rolling his eyes when he figures Yuri can’t see. 

 

“Come here, I’ll get it slick enough…” He gets down, pulling Otabek over, and without another word, he has Otabek’s dick in his hand, pushing it into his mouth with his eyes closed. Otabek groans, shuddering at the feeling.  _ Hell. Fucking. Yeah.  _ He definitely missed this beautiful feeling. 

 

“O-Oh god, babe...Y-Yura...shit, there..there you go…” He finds himself smirking, a hand sneaking down and landing on the back of Yuri’s head. “Ah~ don’t go too hard…” 

 

He groans, unable to help bucking into Yuri’s hot mouth. “Shit, love...okay, okay I think you’re good…” He was getting close, and nothing would have been more embarrassing than busting into his mouth before he even got to the good part. He helped Yuri up, kissing him slowly before turning him around and facing him toward the bathroom mirror. “Look at that face...mm~ it’s about to get a whole lot better…” He smirked, feeling a little more than kinky right now.

 

Yuri looked at himself in the mirror, turning away at the sight of Otabek grinding against his ass. “Ahh...I look gross…”

 

“Oh,  _ baby _ , you look anything  _ but _ gross...you look so beautiful…” Otabek groans as he gently pushes into Yuri, head falling back. Yuri can’t help the moan that slips out, his lips parted as he tilts his face toward the ceiling and yells. 

 

“Otabek~!!” Yuri calls his name, gripping the porcelain of the sink and pushing back into his husband. “Beka~ oh god, Beka~!” Yuri yelps, looking away from himself in the mirror. It was embarrassing to look at himself this way. And since when did Otabek ever try a position other than him on his back, missionary or doggy style? Maybe he had always wanted something like this? Maybe he had been waiting to try this? 

 

“No, beautiful...look at yourself...don’t turn away…” As he let himself sink into Yuri’s warm insides, he watched through the mirror. The way his husband's face twisted from pain to immediate pleasure, the way his mouth slowly opened, then snapped shut to keep in a moan. “Do you like it this way…? I can do you differently, if you want, babe…” Otabek groans, beginning to move his hips. Yuri shakes his head, pushing his thighs further apart. 

 

“No! No...this is fine...it just...it’s tight…” He sounded embarrassed, almost like he was scared to ask for something. “Mm...you’re always so gentle with me, Otabek…” It was said in a way that just screamed  _ do me harder.  _ Otabek gladly complied. 

 

He pulled out nearly all the way, pushing back in so hard that it forced Yuri’s face to hit the mirror, both of their eyes shooting wide open. “Sh-Shit! I’m sorry!” Otabek quickly pulled out, rushing over beside Yuri who was holding his forehead with his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

“Hey, are you okay…? I really didn’t mean to do it that hard.” Otabek just moved to rub slow circles around his lower back, soon picking him up and taking him to their bed. 

 

As he laid Yuri down, he noticed that his eyebrows were furrowed as he bit the corner of his lips, meaning that he was not happy. “Do you still want to do this?”

 

“Well I’m still hard, aren’t I?” Yuri glares at the wall, the glare soon melting as Otabek reached down and groped at his groin. He groans, pressing his hips up toward Otabek’s hand, just as the door slammed open. 

 

Yuri let out a high-pitched shriek, throwing the blanket over himself as Otabek squatted down quickly behind the bed to ensure that his son would not see either of them naked.

 

“D-Daddy I had a nightmare!! I want to sleep in here!!” 

 

“Please, Alexei, wait in the hallway alright? I’ll be right there, please!” The boy quickly backed out, closing the door and hugging to his teddy bear. Yuri slowly sat up, rubbing his face and groaning. “God fucking dammit.” He stomped over to his dresser, throwing on some boxers and walking to the door, inhaling and exhaling deeply before opening it up. 

 

“Come here, sweetie...what was that nightmare about, hm?” He lifted his son up, holding him close. The kid was already more than half of Yuri’s height, but Yuri did his best to hold him up and kiss his cheek. 

 

“Dad didn’t come home...he got all bloody and dead and everyone was crying…” Yuri finally realized that his boy was sobbing, setting him on the bed while Otabek cleaned up the bathroom area and got on some form of clothing. Yuri worked on calming down their son, hugging him to his chest and laying him down while cuddling close on a shared pillow.

 

“He’ll be out in just a minute alright? Why don’t we have daddy sing us to sleep, hm?” He just smiled at the thought, loving the sweet soft voice that Otabek only shared with his family. “What song do you want to hear tonight?”

 

“Um...does daddy know the lullaby you sing to me?” Alexei snuggled closer, hugging around his parent.

 

“Oh. Kazach'ya Kolybel'naya Pesnya?” Yuri slowly stroked through his hair, smiling at the small thought that this kid was going to grow up and have his dad’s wonderfully soft hair.

 

“Mhm...that one.”

 

“I sure do know that one.” Otabek made his way to the bed, smiling as he cuddled up on the other side of Alexei, kissing his head softly, then Yuri’s forehead in silent apology. Yuri winked as if to say  _ there will be more than one chance _ and kissed his cheek, laying an arm over Alexei’s chest. 

 

Otabek began the tune in that sweet, deep voice of his as he gently rubbed over Alexei’s stomach and chest. Yuri drifted off alongside their son, eyes growing heavy to the sweet melody.

 

“Goodnight, my loves…” Otabek whispered to his boys, kissing their heads once more before flicking on a fan for background noise and falling asleep.

  
A part of him never wanted to leave them again, he wanted to hold them like this forever.


	5. Think Only of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some very sensitive material in it, and I strongly advise that you do not read it if rape, gun violence, blood or any extreme violence bothers you. Please be wary as you go along in this chapter. Once the italic section is over, that is where these warnings stop for the most part, but please proceed with caution! Thank you so much for the support, I hope you still enjoy the chapter!

_ Otabek woke with a start, a hand around his throat, squeezing down until he felt like his eyes were going to pop. “Welcome to the party! Now tell us where it is!” It? What was it? What the fuck was going on? Otabek groaned in pain as his head was thrown against the wall behind him. _

 

_ “Yeah, fucker. You either tell us where it is, or we kill them both. And that pretty little husband won’t last long in a room filled with the rest of us. You won’t be the last one to taste him before he’s torn to pieces.” A loud cackle sounded through the cell that Otabek was inside of. _

 

_ Oh god. Not Yuri. Anything but his Yuri. _

 

_ “Please, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let them go!” _

 

_ “Are you fucking stupid? You think we are just going to let them go?” A large man stalked over to where he assumed his babies were being held. _

 

_ “Please, they are all I have left. They are all I have!” _

 

_ “Oh dear. The poor Kazakh...better get to squealing, pig, or you’ll never see your precious family again.” _

 

_ “Fine! Kill me, just leave them alone!” Otabek screamed, trying his best to reach out, but he found he was bound with harsh ropes. _

 

_ “Oh no. We aren’t killing  _ **_you_ ** _.” Otabek watched in horror as his little boy was dragged out wearing nothing but his little Ninja Turtle underwear. Yuri was next, kicking and screaming as he was dragged out, also wearing nothing but boxers. “You get the best seat in the house while we torture your babies. Unless, of course, you want to spill!” _

 

_ “I don’t know what you’re looking for!!” Otabek tried to stand, but he was quickly kicked back down. He screamed as two large men ran their hands over his boys, he screamed as they were beaten, broken down, and eventually begging for mercy. He tried to move to help them, but some invisible force was pinning him to the floor.  _

 

_ “Baby, Otabek please, just tell them what they need to know!!” Yuri sobbed as he was humiliated, his boxers being shoved down in front of his son and husband. The tallest man was forcing Yuri to the ground, smashing his beautiful face into the harsh cement, forcing his hips up and yanking his hair so that his head would be tilted painfully back. Otabek felt tears slide down his cheeks as he watched the ugly men draw blood from their rough grip.  _

 

_ “What would hurt the Kazakh piggy more? Hm? Do we rape your son and husband? Or kill them?” Otabek heard Yuri begin to sob, then soon begin screaming. _

 

_ “I don’t know what you want!!!” Otabek screamed, wanting so badly to throw a punch, to kill all of them. _

 

_ “Guess you’re out of luck, little piglet.” One of the men pulled out a pistol, forcing it into Alexei’s underpants and pressing it between his legs. The boy sobbed, trying to get away. Another man joined the young boy, licking at his face and making the child turn away and squirm. “Can you say ‘bye, daddy’?” The man removed the pistol from the young boy’s underwear and pressed it to his lips. _

 

_ Alexei reached out, screaming at the top of his lungs. “Daddy, please help me-!!” _

 

_ Bang. _

 

The sound of a loud gunshot had Otabek sitting up, screaming and sweating and thrashing. He couldn’t move, all he could do was yell in horror. He reached up, clawing at his own face, his brain creating the delusion of his son’s blood sprayed over it. Two small hands wrapped around his wrists, pulling them away from his face as he fought and tried to get whoever it was off of him. 

 

“Get away from me!! Get the fuck off of me!!” He couldn’t see anything, his vision went red like an angry bull. He grabbed the person on top of him, trying to force them away.

 

“Otabek!! Otabek, look at me!!” Yuri lifted his hand, landing it firmly across Otabek’s cheek. “Otabek!” 

 

The man stopped, panting heavily as his ears began to ring. The light quickly flicked on, Yuri’s face coming into view. Otabek stared up at him, eyes wide as saucers. Tears streamed down both of their faces as Otabek slowly reached up and cupped Yuri’s cheeks within shaking hands. He slowly brought the small Russian close to him, hugging his head close to his heaving chest. Yuri held him close, holding onto his hands in case he decided to freak out again, crying softly against his husband’s chest. 

 

“Alexei, come here, it’s okay...it’s okay, daddy didn’t mean to hit you…” Yuri slowly sat up, pulling away from Otabek to calm his son. “Come here, baby.” Yuri slowly approached the crying boy, kissing his head and hugging him close. 

 

“Hit...I hit him?” Otabek felt himself choke on the word  _ hit _ . He watched as the two boys stood across the room from him, staring at him as if he were a monster. “Answer me, Yura.”

 

Yuri spoke, looking down as he did so. “Yes. You did.”

 

Otabek had swung his arm at some point in his dream, thwacking his son across the face and punching him in the back, sending the boy scrambling off of the bed in fear.

 

Otabek stared at his boys, slowly standing up. “Alexei, please come here…” He watched as the small kid backed up, hiding behind Yuri. Otabek felt the sweat trickle down the back of his neck as he lowered down onto his knees. “Come here, son.” He slowly opened his arms, trying his best not to cry when his son ran into them. “I’m so sorry, baby boy…” He closed his eyes tight, clinging to Alexei and petting through his hair. “Where are you hurt?” He forced his son to back up. He watched as the boy pointed to his cheek, glad to see no mark there. He then turned around and lifted his night shirt. There, in the middle of his young back, was a forming bruise, the perfect shape of Otabek’s fist. Otabek slowly leaned in, kissing over his son’s fragile spine.

 

“You know daddy didn’t do that on purpose, right, Lex?” He turned his boy back around, petting over his cheeks. “I’m so so sorry.” Alexei nodded, letting out a soft ‘mhm’ before Yuri knelt down and joined them there.

 

“I’ll take you to your room, Alexei. Me and daddy need to talk.” The boy willingly left, holding his dad’s hand as he was put to bed and tucked in. Otabek paced the room, tears flowing down his cheeks. He never wanted his son to ever be afraid of him, and he never wanted to hit his own child. With his hands in his hair, he cried and did his best to remember what the psychiatrists at the army base had told him.  _ Count to ten. Breathe. Remember the people who love you. Go to your happy place. Name six things you love about your husband. _

 

“God  _ dammit! _ ” Otabek yelled, slamming his fists down on his bedside table. As he looked down at his hands, he started to realize how much he was shaking. That dream...it was so real. Before he had anymore time to think, he looked up to see a  _ very _ pissed off Yuri before him. 

 

“What. In the fuck. Was that.” He spoke in a demanding tone as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring harshly down at his man.

 

“The dream...I had a dream...a nightmare, they were-”

 

“You are not going back into the army, Otabek Altin. Not if the army sends my husband back as a new person!!”

 

“Baby, I-”

 

Yuri harshly cut him off. “No! No, I will not deal with this! I will not have  _ my _ son scared to absolute death of his own father!”

 

“Our son!” Otabek stood, glaring down at Yuri. “He is  _ our  _ son, Yura. I don’t know what happened okay? These dreams are getting more and more vivid!! They were hurting you. They were hurting my babies...they had you and they were hurting Alexei! They…”

 

“Otabek, it was fake! It was only a dream! Everyone has nightmares sometimes, but not everyone goes fucking psycho over them, Beka!!” Yuri groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Ten years in the military turned my husband into an abusive father!?”

 

“Yura, I’m not abusing him, I didn’t even know I hit him!” Otabek reached out, grabbing Yuri by the shoulders. “I don’t know what happened! It’s like everything went red...my vision...I couldn’t even see you, Yurochka. I couldn’t even see your face…” He slowly leaned down, laying his head on Yuri’s shoulder. “Please...after this last deployment I promise I’ll retire. I promise.”

 

“I don’t want you to go back! What happens if you come back in even worse shape than before, Beka...what happens if you come back and...and kill someone?” The thought was enough to make Otabek nauseous. “Otabek.”

 

“I’ll get help while I’m there. I don’t know what this is, okay? I don’t know.”

 

Finally, a silence fell over them, tears falling quietly over their cheeks. They stood there, holding each other before slowly easing onto the bed, curling into one another. They ended up exchanging a few kisses and crying together for a moment. At some point, the tears were no longer out of anger, but purely out of fear for the reality of this situation. It was clear that Otabek was sick, or at least getting sick, in his head.

 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” Yuri finally spoke, craning his neck to kiss Otabek’s forehead. “And don’t lay there and say it’s okay. It’s not.” He huffed as he pet through Otabek’s hair. “We will go see a doctor. They will know what is wrong.”

 

Otabek wanted so badly to protest, but he kept it to himself as Yuri started to hum the lullaby from earlier on in the night. Otabek found himself shifting positions so it would be easier to kiss Yuri, doing so over and over again until he felt tears gliding down his cheeks again.

 

“What was that dream about…?” Yuri almost hadn’t asked, but he was hopeful of being able to help Otabek.

 

“I don’t know...some men-” Otabek’s eyes went wide, already feeling himself begin to shake. “Some foreign men were hurting you and Alexei to get me to say something. They were trying to get me to say something.” He shuddered, closing his eyes tight. “They killed him. They shot him and he died.”

 

“Shh...don’t think about it, Otabek. Don’t think about it. Alexei is fine, he’s alive and well, he’s in his bed right now.” Yuri slowly petted down Otabek’s face, kissing over each cheek. “It was just a nightmare...only a scary nightmare…” 

 

“Take my mind off of it, Yura...I can’t get my mind off of it...please…” The visions of Yuri being touched by anyone but himself were haunting him...the visions of Alexei being hurt, even worse, killed.

 

“I will. Otabek, look at me. I will…” Yuri slowly rose from the bed, pulling away from Otabek’s arms and sitting beside him. “Watch me...I will do what I can to make you think only of me. Only of my smiling face.”

 

Otabek slowly sat up, cupping Yuri’s cheek and pushing their lips together, a sigh escaping both of them. He held his breath for a split second as he felt Yuri fold his fingers together behind his neck. The blonde pulled away for a breath, looking into Otabek’s chocolate eyes with a heated expression. They connected once again in another hot kiss, both of them panting against each other’s lips. Otabek pushed their tongues together, his nostrils flared to take in as much oxygen as he could in order to keep the kiss going for longer.

 

Soon enough, he found Yuri beneath himself, panting hotly against his face. As he pushed his shirt up, he was pleased to see the clean pale skin, untouched by any other man.  _ Think only of me...only of my smiling face. _ He leaned in, kissing down his torso, sucking hickies into his hips and around his navel.  _ Think only of me… _ Otabek sat up once more, peeling any remaining clothing away from their bodies. They were flush against one another, both panting and crying, kissing and letting their hands roam.

 

_ Think of me when you cry. _

 

Heated moans filled the room as the pair came closer together both physically and emotionally.

 

_ Think of me when you laugh. _

 

Yuri cried out to Otabek, begging him for a  _ deeper _ love, for something more. As Otabek sunk into him, he found himself shaking and sobbing into Otabek’s neck, his emotions overflowing and spilling out through his eyes and vocal chords. With each thrust, each time their skin came together, Otabek whispered his love into Yuri’s ear, grunted as he kissed with passion up and down Yuri’s neck.

 

“I-I’ll love you until I die, Yurochka…” Otabek couldn’t help the strangled moan that left his lips as he lifted Yuri’s hips up from the bed, plowing into him with a soft cry. Even if sobs mixed into his moans, he still held it together long enough to pour every ounce of his love into Yuri at this moment.

 

Yuri found himself digging his nails into Otabek’s back, clawing down either side of his spin and down his sides. That would surely leave some marks. It was the longest they had ever taken together, both of them reaching their peaks right around the same time. Yuri first, then Otabek.

 

They lay together like a pretzel, stuck together with sweat and other fluids, unable to move or speak for what felt like hours. 

 

Finally, Yuri managed to speak in only a slightly croaking voice. “I love you, so so much…”

 

“I love you too, Yura...I love you to the moon and back…” Otabek reached up to Yuri’s face, cupping his cheek once again to kiss his lips. “Sleep...it’s already almost five in the morning…” He cuddled up beside Yuri, pulling the small Russian in even closer. “Goodnight, moya lyubov'…”

 

“Dobroy nochi…” Yuri pulled the blankets up over them, placing a few more kisses over Otabek’s face.

  
With that, the pair fell asleep.


	6. Family Outting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out for the Altin-Plisetsky family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry for the long wait! I have finally started my original story, and I hope you all understand <3 Please enjoy this chapter! It is a little longer than the other ones, but that is mostly to make up for making you guys wait forever <3

“Did you get the sunscreen?”

 

With a slight smile, Otabek sighed. “Yes, I have everything you texted me to get.”

 

“But what about the juice boxes? I don’t see those in the trunk. The cooler and the beers?”

 

“Yura. Trust me. They’re in there. Everything is in there.” Otabek found himself groaning, rubbing his face. “Just go get buckled in, I’m going to go get Lex.” 

 

Today was their family vacation day, something they had planned out of the blue. Otabek still had another month and a half to spend with his family before he had to go back. Of course, they let Alexei choose where he wanted to go with his daddies, picking the beach rather quickly. He wanted to build the world’s largest sand castle with his dad. 

 

As Otabek walked his son out from the house, making sure to lock the door on his way out, Yuri was tying up his long hair. For some reason, he had let it grow out quite a bit with it nearly reaching all the way down his back. At some point, Otabek must have said he liked it long and from then on, he just decided he would continue to grow it out. He looked up to see his boys heading out of the house, smiling sweetly and turning on the air conditioner. The heat was excruciatingly thick and dry, reaping any moisture from the air. When Otabek opened the back door, helping Alexei into his booster seat, Yuri turned around to face his son. 

 

“Are you excited, tykva?” He grinned wide as his little boy bounced around with joy, making it hard for Otabek to buckle him. 

 

“Oh, uspokoysya, uspokoysya, you’re making it hard for daddy to put on your safety belt!” The couple ended up laughing together at the silly boy, both of them shaking their heads.

 

Otabek couldn’t help but stare at his husband, admiring the way a child had softened him. He no longer cursed as much as he used to and was definitely much nicer to people in general. Sure, he still had his Yuri moments, like cursing at  _ the piggy _ , or teasing Viktor about his thinning hair. But overall, their little boy changed his papa as a person. It was a truly beautiful sight to Otabek.

 

“Beka?” 

 

Otabek snapped his head up toward Yuri.

 

“Welcome back, space cadet.” Yuri grinned, leaning  _ all _ the way over to kiss Otabek’s head. “Let’s get going, we don’t want to miss the daylight.” 

 

“Daddy, step on it! We have to build the giant castle!” Alexei clapped his excited hands, banging his sand toys together with joy. The two men laughed together as Otabek jumped in the car and buckled up. 

 

“Lex, did you go potty before you came out?” Otabek bit his lip as he started the car, looking in the rearview mirror at his son. When he saw the boy nod, he grinned and started pulling out of the driveway. 

 

The drive to the ocean wasn’t to horrible. Otabek would do it a thousand times over just to hear his son and husband sing together, giggle together, and chat about the drama of elementary school.

 

“And daddy! Kiaria said that she was going to put her gum in Leslie’s hair! And then Mrs. Vidya caught her and she had to go to the headmaster’s office!” The young boy giggled and covered his little mouth to do so. 

 

“Kiaria sounds like a naughty girl, Lex. You better stay away from her. I don’t want you getting in trouble with the school.” Yuri warned with a small smile as he recalled his mischievous younger self causing trouble for his teachers.

 

“She has two mommies, did you know that papochka?” Alexei smiled, playing with the legs of his shorts. “She said that her mommies told her to stick with me because we would be good friends later on. Apparently the teachers are mean to her too.”

 

Yuri paused, looking over to Otabek as if to tell him that he didn’t know what to say. Instead, Otabek spoke. “Are the teachers mean to you, sweetheart?” He glanced at his son through the rearview, trying his best not to display his anger on his face. 

 

“Sometimes...they make me and Kiaria sit in the back of the classroom away from the other kids. I told Mrs. Vidya that we aren’t sick, but she doesn’t believe us.” He frowned, making Yuri almost feel sick with hurt. How was that fair in any world? They had never experienced this anywhere else they went. 

 

“See? This is why I want to move towns.”

 

“What?” Yuri snaps his head over to Otabek. His words seethed with irritation. “And when were you ever going to bring that up to me, Otabek?”

 

“When I thought the time was right, but now that I know about his teachers being assholes, I want him to go to a better school.” 

 

Yuri shot him the look of  _ watch your language _ then grumbled. “We can talk about that later. Not right now. I want to actually enjoy this day.”

 

Otabek snorted, shaking his head. “So you won’t enjoy it because I want our son to have a better education? He is only ten. The longer you wait, the harder it will be on him-”

 

“I said not right now! We can talk about this later!” Yuri just huffed, not caring that he cut his husband off. When he glanced back at Alexei, he frowned at the sight of him cover his little ears. “Great. Now you made him upset.”

 

“Oh, only me? Sure, Yura. You’re right. I am the only one who yelled.” Otabek groaned, rolling his eyes at Yuri. “Just turn the radio on.”

 

Yuri complied as he flipped through the dozens of the radio stations, shifting to look out the window instead of at Otabek. Great, now their day would be shitty and tense. They shouldn’t be fighting like this but what right did Beka have to bring a topic like that up out of nowhere with no warning? This was supposed to be one of the few times the family would have a break from their daily struggles.  

 

Alexei finally lowered his hands to listen to the music playing from the stereo. Otabek continued to drive,gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. And Yuri stared out the window at the scenery that passed by as they drove. 

 

“Daddy…?’ Alexei finally spoke, looking at Otabek in the rearview mirror.

 

Otabek quickly put on a smile for his son. “Yes, dear?” 

 

“If you want me to move schools, I will understand. I don’t have any friends other than Kiaria. The kids are mean anyways...I don’t like them at all.” The young boy gently fiddled with his shorts again, looking up, then quickly back down. 

 

Yuri sighed. “We will talk more about it after today, alright? Don’t worry. We will look at a better school.” 

 

Yuri was worried about the price. It cost them their life savings to get this house, and he was so nervous about not being able to provide for his baby. Otabek lifted a brow, looking through the mirror at his son.

 

“You know your daddies only want the best for you, and everything we do is with you in mind.” He watched his little boy smile and nod, hugging himself with a little giggle.

 

Yuri sighed, rubbing his face with both hands, lack of sleep definitely showing on his young face.

 

Hours later, once Alexei was fast asleep, Otabek reached over and took Yura’s hand. “I just want what’s best for him, Yura…” 

 

“I understand that, Beka, but maybe don’t bring it up in front of our fucking son when you know it’s something I’m going to get upset over!” Yuri snapped at him, sitting up in his seat to look over.

 

“Why would you even get upset in the first place! There are better schools all over the place, and better towns! We sell the house, and get a new one! Simple!” Otabek had slowly begun raising his voice, glaring at the sizzling road ahead.

 

“Oh, yeah, so simple. Let’s be in debt for ages! Let’s work three jobs while your husband works a shitty PTSD-causing one, and is always away from home to not even help  _ raise _ the kid!” Yuri smacked his hands down on his thighs, getting frustrated. “I am so sick of this, Otabek! You can’t keep acting like everything will be okay once we move away! You will still be gone! You will still be at risk of  _ dying _ !” Yuri looked over at Otabek, then saw Alexei stir. “Pull over. Now. We are talking about this immediately, outside the car.”

 

Otabek quickly pulled off, jumping out of the car once he had turned it off and slamming the door. “Yuri, I don’t think you are really thinking about the things you say, here. The heat is getting to your head!” 

 

“Oh sure, I’m not thinking. Just like you weren’t when you decided that going off to war was a brilliant idea for money! If you were worried about money, you could have just gotten a better paying job!”

 

“I  _ did _ Yura! I make way more than I ever did in that stupid job. I make enough to support you, babe, and our son!” 

 

“Then why the  _ FUCK _ am I working  **_THREE JOBS_ ** !?” Yuri had slammed his hands down on the car, finally pushed to his breaking point. Tears were rushing down his face, his hands shaking like crazy. “Why am I putting up with having to work three jobs in order to keep comfortable! Why am I working so hard to pay for school, to pay for groceries, to pay for anything in general! Kid clothes are expensive, believe it or not! And he eats like an elephant since he’s growing! I am so sick of you acting like everything's okay now that you are off in la-la-military land! We both know that’s  _ bullshit! _ ” Yuri panted at the end of his yelling, wiping at his wet cheeks and refusing to look Otabek in the eyes as he attempted to get a handle on his breathing. He ended up sobbing into his hands, sliding down to sit on the bumper of their car.

 

Otabek frowned hard, unsure of whether he should hold his husband or not. “Baby…” He spoke softly, “I know, it’s hard...I get it, okay? I miss you all the time when I’m there…”

 

“Then just stay home! Tell them you can’t come back! You did your time, ten years is enough, and this point, it is Alexei and I, or the military.” Yuri slowly straightened up, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

Otabek held his words for a moment, then once again spoke in a soft tone. “Please listen to me, my love.” He stepped forward, taking one of Yuri’s hands. “I would never choose the military over you. Ever. You and Alexei are my number one priorities in this world, and they always will be. Okay? But I need you to understand that I cannot just leave like that. When I went in, I signed my life over to them. I signed a contract, and I cannot leave until that contract runs out-”

 

“How much longer?” Yuri quickly cut him off.

 

“What?”

 

“How much longer until your contract is done?” He looked like anything Otabek said would shatter his heart once more.

 

“Two years. Two more years and I am done.” He looked over his husband, pulling him in close while he sobbed against his chest. “Listen to me, please...I will always protect you...I will always give you my all...you just need to understand that I will be gone while doing that.” He leaned down, kissing Yuri’s warm head, running his hand through Yuri’s hair a few times. “When I married you, it was the best decision I ever made. I would never regret that.”

 

Yuri smiled faintly. “Me too…”

 

“And when you had our little boy, that was...amazing. Scary, but amazing. Can you believe we made that cute little guy in there..?” Yuri nodded in agreeance, hugging Otabek closer. 

 

“I’m sorry…” He hid his face in his own arm, sighing softly and sniffling up any snot that decided it was okay to make a break for it.

 

“Don’t be. You’re frustrated and I understand. Now let’s get our little dude to the beach for a fun filled day, okay…?” Otabek lifted his husband’s chin, kissing him slowly. “I love you so much, Yurochka…” 

 

“I love you too, Beka...if you find a house in a better town, let me know, okay? I don’t want to look. It depresses me.” Yuri sighed, looking into the car and watching their son. “Let’s go.” He pulled away without another word, moving toward his side of the car and getting in. He was pleased to see that Alexei was still sleeping, smiling slightly and turning the radio onto a low volume.

 

Once Otabek had gotten back in and started the car, Yuri reached over, taking his hand and holding it for the rest of the drive to the beach. When they had gotten close enough to see the ocean, Yuri smiled wide and rolled down the window to catch a whiff of the salty scent of the sea.

 

“It’s so beautiful this time of year…” Otabek grinned. “You better wake him or he will be mad at us for letting him miss it.” 

 

Yuri laughed softly, reclining his seat so he can reach their baby boy a little easier. “Lex? Hey, bud, we are almost there, you can see the ocean. Leeex~?” Yuri grinned as he lightly jostled the boy. 

 

“Are we at the sand…?” The sleepy boy looked up, trying to regain enough consciousness to realize where they were. “Wow, look at all the water, daddy!” He pointed and smiled wide.

 

“Yup. We are almost there. Do you need to go potty?” Yuri bit his lip, kind of needing to use the restroom himself.

 

“Yeah…” The boy frowned, looking embarrassed.

 

“What’s wrong, Lex? It’s okay if you need to go potty.” Yuri looked down, staring at his son’s wet shorts. “Oh.” He inhaled deeply, letting out a deep sigh after a moment. “Did we pack him extra clothes, Bek?”

 

Otabek nodded, looking for a place to pull off and use the bathroom. 

 

“I’m sorry, daddy…” Yuri perked up at the sound of his son’s broken voice.

 

“Oh, Lex, it’s okay, everyone has accidents, it’s okay. You didn’t mean to.” He frowned hard, unbuckling and climbing into the back to help him calm down. “Don’t cry, it’s okay…” He held his son’s small hand, looking around the car for something to cover him so they could go inside and use the restroom, also looking for those extra clothes. Otabek parked, moving around to help Yuri get Alexei out of the car, carrying him inside to the bathroom while Yuri sifted through their things to find some extra shorts. He sighed, smiling fondly at his son’s tiny shorts. 

 

He had never really thought he would get this far; having a child, raising a son, even getting married surprised the hell out of him.

 

He walked inside, heading into the bathroom and giving the shorts to Otabek. “I couldn’t find extra undies, but it’ll be okay, right?” He smiled when Otabek nodded and headed into a stall with his son. He sent the boy out a few minutes later with the new shorts on, Otabek holding the dirtied ones.

 

Alexei ran to Yuri, holding his arms out to be scooped up, which he was, giggling a little bit and hugging around Yuri’s neck. “Can we go to the sand now, daddy?” Yuri laughed, nodding and handing the boy over to Otabek. 

 

“Yes, but I need to go to the bathroom first, otherwise I’ll be the one who has to change shorts this time.” 

 

Soon enough they were back on the road, heading for a good place on the beach with minimal people. Yuri and Otabek each held a small hand on the way down to the beach, both of them carrying something; snacks and chairs in hand.

 

Alexei could barely contain his excitement long enough for Otabek to rub him down with sunscreen, taking off to the wet sand near the water. “Don’t go in the water without papa or daddy, you hear me!?” All he got back was a thumbs up before the small boy plopped down into the mucky sand and started building his sand castle.

 

When he turned around, he grinned at his husband who was setting out the blanket. He walked over, reaching down and sliding a hand into Yuri’s back pocket, watching the small Russian flinch slightly and stand up. “Is there a reason your hand is there, Bek?” He glared, chewing his lip.

 

“Not particularly, no.” Otabek smirked, rubbing his thumb over Yuri’s bottom. “Figured I would take this chance to touch what’s mine while our kid isn’t looking.” He pulled his hand out of his pocket, turning Yuri to face him and lifting him up, pressing kisses to his face and neck. “Is that so bad, baby?” He grinned when Yuri wrapped those long thin legs around his waist. “See? Something tells me you don’t think it’s too horrible of an idea, hm?”

 

Yuri shook his head, rolling his eyes and leaning in to kiss him slowly, both hands on each of Otabek’s cheeks. “Only because I love you so much…” He grinned, letting Otabek run his hands all over his back, legs, even his ass, but he stops him when he starts getting grabby. “I think our  _ son _ wants you to build him a badass sand castle, remember?” He cocks a brow, placing one more kiss on Otabek’s nose before jumping back down into the sand and continuing to set up their chairs, blanket and towels. 

 

Otabek kicked his sandals off, heading over to where his little boy was playing in the sand by himself. 

 

“Hey kiddo, want to build that sand castle? Think we can make it as tall as you?” Alexei’s face brightened, his eyes twinkling at the thought of a giant sand castle.

 

“Yeah! I want it to have a stick on top like a flag, and it can have a big door so I can look inside of it!”

 

“Sounds good to me, bud. Let’s get to it.”

 

The two boys get to work on their castle, Yuri sitting down in one of the camping chairs and looking out over them. He grinned, taking a few pictures of them playing around. He watched as Otabek chased Alexei around, splashing each other in the water. As they jumped around in the freezing ocean. As they dug a giant hole in the sand and filled it with water. As they built their huge sand castle and Otabek picked his son up, swinging him around to kick the massive thing over. 

 

He looked away for a short moment, getting a bottle of water when he heard his son suddenly let out a blood curdling scream. He jumped up instantly, running over to where they were to see Alexei holding his foot and sobbing.

 

“What happened!?” Yuri went into mommy-mode almost instantaneously, crouching down beside his son and looking all over his foot. “What happened baby? What happened Beka!?” Otabek was frowning, but also kind of laughing. “What’s so funny!”

 

“Love, he stepped on a jellyfish, he’ll be fine.” Otabek held up the tiny foot, looking it over before just kissing over the red welt forming. “It’ll be okay, buddy, right?” He set the foot down, helping his son up and lifting him into his arms. “Let’s go sit down and eat some sandwiches.”

 

Yuri was pouting, looking at Alexei’s foot with a worried expression. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

 

“It wasn’t a poisonous one, Yura. It’ll be alright. You don’t have to worry, okay?” Otabek smiled, leaning down to kiss Yuri, laughing when Alexei kissed Yuri’s forehead.

 

“Daddy, I’m okay.” The boy hugged to his dad while they walked over, sitting on the blanket and careful of his foot.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Lex, but please be careful of your foot okay? Tell me if it starts to really hurt...I’ll give you some ice from the icebox, alright?” The small boy nodded, looking down at his foot just to check, then looking back up.

 

“I’m alright. But I’m really hungry.” 

 

Yuri smiled and nodded, pulling out a sandwich for each of them and setting them all on paper plates. “Don’t let the gulls steal your food, alright?” He gave his boy some chips as well as a juice box, sharing one with Otabek for now, who was on the blanket, the wind pushing his hair around.

 

Yuri allowed himself to  zone out for a moment, staring at the two. They were amazingly similar. Their hair was almost the same cut, Alexei had insisted on it, and their faces were quite the same. Alexei definitely had Otabek’s nose, chin, and that sharp jawline was sure to grow in in his teen years.

 

“Yura..?” Yuri quickly looked up. “Did we lose you there, sweetheart?” Otabek reached over, rubbing the blonde’s knee.

 

“Just thinking. You two really look like clones, don’t you think?” Yuri slid down onto the blanket, sighing softly. “You two are my most favorite boys.” He laughed sweetly when Alexei squirmed into his lap, Otabek sliding his arms around the two of them. 

 

“I could not have asked for a better family, Yura...Alexei, you are probably the best son anyone could have asked for…” Otabek sighed, looking like he had more to say, but he stopped himself before he got too sad. “I love you, boys...:” He grinned once more, kissing Yuri on the mouth, and Alexei on the forehead. 

 

As he munched on his sandwich, Alexei let out a soft giggle. “And I could not have asked for two better daddies!” He hugged to them both, smiling a wide toothy smile.

  
The three of them sat and laughed together, eating sandwiches and enjoying the ocean breeze. With the great amount of love that the family had for each other, there was nothing that they couldn’t do...


End file.
